Alarielle
Alarielle, die Immerkönigin (engl. Alarielle the Everqueen), war in der Welt-die-war die letzte (oder vorletzte) Regentin von Avelorn, eines der Königreiche Ulthuans, das zu den inneren Reichen zählte. Beschreibung Alarielle war die amtierende Immerkönigin von Ulthuan und Regentin von Avelorn, einem der inneren Reiche Ulthuans. Sie gilt als die schönste Immerkönigin seit Astarielle, und ihre Schönheit soll selbst Götter erweichen. Wo immer sie ist, beginnen die Blumen zu blühen, und ganze Wiesen aus noch so unfruchtbaren Böden zu spriesen. Die Weißen Vögel von Avelorn landen furchtlos bei ihr, und ihr silbernes Lachen hört man oft und weit in Gaen Tal. Ihre Haar schwebt wie eine goldene Wolke an ihr, ihre magischen Kräfte sind gottgleich und naturverbunden. Regt sie sich auf, so beginnt der Himmel zu donnern, trauert sie, regnet es. Sie gilt als Auserwählte der Isha und sitzt auf dem Einen Thron. Sie besitzt den Segen der Isha, wodurch sie zur Vernichterin des Chaos wird. Eine Berührung der Immerkönigin vernebelt oft den Geist der Person, die sie berührt. Sie gilt als große Magierin. Für die Elfen verkörpert sie die Seele der Isha, und ihr Verlust könnte den Untergang von Ulthuan vorhersagen.Warhammer Hochelfen Flyerbeilage der Mailorder zu einem Armeedeal (noch DM Preise), unbekanntes Jahr, unbekannte Edition. Sie ist die Mutter von Aliathra, deren Vater ihr Gefährte Tyrion ist. Zuvor war sie rituell mit dem amtierenden Phönixkönig der Hochelfen, Finubar, vermählt, wie die Immerköniginnen vor ihr, lebte jedoch - der Tradition entsprechend - von diesem getrennt in Avelorn. Jungferngarde Sie wurde von der Jungferngarde beschützt, einer ausgesuchten Leibwache, die ausschließlich aus Hochelfen-Jungfrauen besteht, und für ihre selbst für Elfen hervorragenden Kampffertigkeiten gerühmt wird. Neben der Jungferngarde ist Tyrion persönlich ihr Beschützer. Alarielle selbst war damals die Königin des Friedens und es war ihr nicht einmal möglich, eine Waffe zu berühren. Ausrüstung Sie trug in der Welt-die-war neben dem Stern und dem Stab von Avelorn auch den Schildstein der Isha. Lebenszeit Ihre Regierungszeit ist eine der schwersten aller Immerköniginnen, und ihre Kräfte wurden bis aufs härteste getestet, als Horden des Chaos und Druchii selbst in Avelorn einfielen. Sie wurde beinahe von den Dunkelelfen während deren Invasion gefangengenommen, jedoch von Tyrion gerettet, der im Verlauf der Kämpfe vergiftet worden war. Zwischenzeitlich galt sie sogar als verschollen, als sie gemeinam mit Tyrion auf der Flucht war. Das Paar wurde von vier Assassinen gejagt, die von Malekith persönlich für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt worden waren. Als diese sie schließlich fingen, gelang es Tyrion - der sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt durch das Druchii-Gift in seinen Adern in einer Art Fieberwahn befand - die Assassinen zu töten. Malekith beschwor jedoch N'kari, einen Hüter der Geheimnisse, der der erklärte Todfeind und die persönliche Nemesis Tyrions und aller Elfen aus dem Stamme Aenarions war. Das Paar wurde in höchster Todesnot letzten Endes durch den Einsatz von Tyrions Zwillingsbruder Teclis gerettet. Nach der Schlacht auf der Finuval-Ebene, an der sie und die Reste ihrer Jungferngarde teilnahmen, zog sie sich nach Avelorn zurück und hat ihr Reich seither nicht mehr verlassen. Die Letzten Tage Als Ulthuan während der Letzten Tage von Dämonen überfallen wurde, zog sich Alarielle in das Gaental zurück. Dort trauerte sie über das Schicksal ihrer von Manfred von Carstein entführten Tochter S.19, die auch das "Immerkind" genannt wird. Familie Nach dem Untergang der Warhammerwelt Alarielle hat den Untergang der Warhammerwelt irgendwie überlebt. In einem ansteigenden Crescendo der Hoffnung, des Zorns, des Verlusts und des Hochgefühls vom Land wiedergeboren, das sie liebte, ist die Immerkönigin Alarielle nun im Reich Ghyran ein uraltes und mächtiges Wesen. Sie ist nun die Göttin der Lebensmagie: wo sie auf ihrem gewaltigen Wardroth Beetle wandelt, sprießen neue Blüten in einem Aufruhr aus Farben, Stärke und Leidenschaft hervor. Sie verstreut Seelenamphoren mit magischen Pollen in den Reichen der Sterblichen, die neue Sylvaneth aus dem Boden hervorlocken oder ihre Feinde ersticken können. Das Einzige, was dem Mut, den die als Göttin des Reiches Ghyran wiedergeborenen Immerkönigin in ihren Verbündeten weckt, gleichkommt, ist der Hass, den sie für Ihre Feinde fühlt. – Alarielle die Immerkönigin brennt mit einem erbitterten Verlangen nach Vergeltung, und ihre Feinde täten gut daran, zu fliehen: Games Workshop Homepage: Sylvaneth - Alarielle the Everqueen Wenn Alarielle den Angriff der Sylvaneth anführt, bebt der Boden unter den Schritten des gigantischen Wardroth Beetles. Worauf die Göttin ihren rachsüchtigen Blick auch richtet, ihre Feinde zittern vor Angst, denn in ihrem Herzen gibt es keine Gnade für jene, die sich an ihrem Reich vergehen. Alarielle ist mal Zauberin und Heilerin, mal Kriegerin und Beschützerin, und das lebende, klingende Herz ihres Volkes. Alarielle the Everqueen - Warscroll (Pdf, deutsch) Sigmar fand - und weckte - sie, als er die Reiche der Sterblichen erkundete, und schaffte es, sie zu überzeugen, sich aus Dankbarkeit seiner Großen Allianz anzuschließen. Sie war jedoch den Menschen und Aelfen wie auch den Göttern der vergangenen Warhammerwelt entfremdet, und sehnte sich weder nach der Gesellschaft Sterblicher noch nach jener der Unsterblichen. Ihr Interesse galt praktisch einzig der Natur, und sie begann ihr mitgebrachtes, magisches Saatgut auszusähen, aus dem Seelenschoten sprossen, denen das Baumvolk der Sylvaneth - Dryaden, Baummenschen und so weiter wie auch eine Vielzahl seltsamer Naturgeister - entsprang. Von dem Gezänk und den endlosen Debatten des von Sigmar zusammengebrachten Phanteons im Celestrischen Gewölbe im Reich Azyr hielt sie sich wann immer möglich fern S.42, während sie immer distanzierter wurde, da sie sich in verzweifeltem Heimweh nach der verlorenen Welt-die-war sehnte, und nur in der Zucht ihrer seltsamen Pflanzen in ihrem immer weiter wachsenden Reklusium im Herzen Ghyrans Trost finden konnte. - Schließlich folgte sie der Aufforderung, sich aktiv in die Große Allianz einzubringen, überhaupt nicht mehr, und trug so zur Schwächung des von Sigmar geschaffenen Bündnisses bei S.57, das sie - als es zur großen Chaosinvasion kam, die das Zeitalter der Mythen beendete und das Zeitalter des Chaos einläutete - schon so gut wie vergessen hatte S.66. Die Jadekönigreiche waren in hunderte Regionen zerfallen, von denen jedoch jedes einzelne Fürstentum und Königreich die Oberhoheit der Immerkönigin Alarielle anerkannte, auch, wenn diese sich schon seit langem überhaupt nicht darum kümmerte, ihre Untertanen zu regieren, und sich darauf beschränkte, ihre Seelenschoten zu pflanzen und zu hegen, während sie sich in ihren Träumen verlor, um die Kriege und Sorgen vergangener Leben vergessen zu können S.194-195. Dann kamen die konzentrierten Angriffe von Nurgles Seuchenlegionen auf die Jadekönigreiche von Ghryan, wobei es Nurgle wie auch seinen Dienern, dem Great Unclean One Bolathrax und dessen unmittelbaren Rivalen, den Glottkin, besonders um die Gefangennahme Alarielles selbst ging, der Königin der strahlenden Wälder, deren Einkerkerung den Untergang Ghryans hätte besiegeln sollen. S.172-173 Dieses ultimative Ziel konnten die Anhänger des Chaosgottes der Seuchen und des Zerfalls - ungeachet all ihrer Anstrengungenn - jedoch nie erreichen. Als das Zeitalter des Sigmar anbrach, und er seine Stormhosts von Stormcast Eternals auch ins Reich Ghryan entsandte, hatte schon seit Äonen kein Sterblicher mehr eine Audienz bei Alarielle erbeten oder gar erhalten. Sie war vor ihren Jägern aus dem Grünen Palast, wo sie so lange gelebt hatte, entflohen, ihnen wieder und wieder entkommen, und hatte das verborgene Tal von Athelwyrd zu ihrer Zuflucht erkoren, von wo aus sie den Krieg im verborgenen führte, und machtvolle Zauber wirkte, um den Feind wieder und wieder zurückzuschlagen und die Natur zu heilen. In ihrem Allerheiligsten thronte sie auf den Weltenwurzeln, und konnte - wenn sie ihren Geist ausstreckte - alles und jedes mitbekommen, was in den von Nurgle und seinen Dienern verwüsteten und korrumpierten Jadekönigreichen geschah. Nichts passierte in Ghyran, ohne daß sie sofort davon erfuhr - wenn sie denn die Aufmerksamkeit dafür aufbrachte. Mit der Zeit stumpften das fortwährende Leid und all die Gräueltaten der Anhänger des Chaos sie jedoch ab, und sie überließ sich selbst lieber den Erinnerungen, als sich den Schrecken der Gegenwart zu stellen. Ihre Kriegswächter warteten vergebens auf Befehle und Anweisungen, bis schließlich die Delegation von Sigmars Hallowed Knights vorstellig wurde. Die ältesten Baumwächter, die die Zeichen auf deren Harnischen aus Sigmarite wiedererkannten, bestanden darauf, daß die Herrscherin umgehend in Kenntnis gesetzt werden musste. Alarielle wurde - zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit - aus ihren Träumen aufgestört, und auch, wenn sie die Delegation fortschicken ließ, ohne sie zu empfangen, fand sie anschließend keine Ruhe mehr. Sie tat sich schwer damit, zu realisieren, daß Sigmar seine neue Armee tatsächlich in ihren grünen Palast entsandt hatte, um sein altes Bündnis zu erneuern, aber der Schmerz und die Gräueltaten, die nun wieder auf sie eindrangen, und die sich nicht mehr einfach ausblenden ließen, hinderten sie daran, erneut Ruhe zu finden. Letztlich gelangte sie zu der schmerzhaften Erkenntnis, daß die Zeit des Trauerns vielleicht wirklich vorbei war, und eine Zeit anbrach, in der sie einmal mehr den Mantel des Kriegs anlegen musste . Am Ende der Realmgate-Kriege gelang es von Alarielle und ihrer Armee das Genesis-Tor zu versiegeln, ein Realmgate im Reich des Lebens, dass Zugang zu den Achtpunkten gestattet. Dies stellte einen wichtigen (Etappen-) Sieg gegen die Legionen Nurgles dar. , Beiheft Sommer des Krieges Als Göttin Ghyrans ist Alarielle nun ein faszinierendes Mischwesen aus Pflanze respektive Sylvaneth und Aelf, das aus belaubten Zweigen gebildete Flügel aufweist, die ihren wohlgeformten, aelfischen Schultern entsprießen, und mit denen sie fliegen kann. Nun kämpft sie - die einst keine Waffe auch nur zu berühren vermochte - mit dem Spear of Kurnoth in einer Hand, trägt zusätzlich ein magisches Schwert am Gurt und ihr anderer Arm endet in der gefürchteten Talon of Dwindling , und gleicht damit den ast- und zweigartigen Gliedmaßen ihrer Dryaden-Untertanen. Außerdem reitet sie nun auf dem Rücken des erwähnten, gewaltigen Wardroth Beetle – einem lebender Rammbock, der mit Moos und Pilzen bedeckt und mit Seelenamphoren und anderem Schmuck verziert ist . Da sie selbst das blühende Leben verkörpert, kann sie die mysthischen Kräfte ihres Reiches nutzen, um erlittene Wunden in Augenblicken heilen zu lassen, während ihre astartige Klaue ihre Feinde, die sie damit attackiert, an Geist, Leib und Seele verkümmern und verwelken lässt. Als mächtige Magierin wirkt sie in der Schlacht - je nach Bedarf - die Zauber "Arkanes Geschoss" und "Mysthischer Schild" (die fast jeder Zauberkundige in den Reichen der Sterblichen beherrscht), und ist daneben auch in der Lage, den einzigartigen Zauber Metamorphose zu weben, der ihre Gegner in Bäume verwandeln kann. . Drycha Hamadreth, die - als selbsternannte Regentin der Outcasts - alle hasst, die keine Sylvaneth sind, und die in ihrem Zorn und Vernichtungswillen keinen Unterschied zwischen Orruk und Stormcast, Tiermensch und Duardin macht, soll eine Tochter Alarielles sein, und zudem ein wahrhaft uralter Geist, der am Ende der Welt-die-war kämpfte. Games Workshop Homepage: Sylvaneth - Drycha Hamadreth Galerie Miniaturen Games Workshop veröffentlichte eine Citadel-Metallminiatur Alarielles der Immerkönigin, wie sie zu Zeiten der Warhammerwelt aussah, und die zusammen mit den Miniaturen ihrer Jungferngarde (inkl. weiblichem Champion, Musikerin und Standartenträgerin) erhältlich war. Diese gab es möglicherweise später auch noch einmal als Miniatur aus dem "Citadel Finecast" genannten Resin-Werkstoff. In der 8. Edition erhielt sie eine neue (Finecast-) Miniatur. Im Juli 2016 wird von GW eine neue Miniatur Alarielles als geflügeltes Aelf-Pflanze-Mischwesen auf dem Rücken eines Riesenkäfers, der ihr nun als Reittier dient, für Warhammer: Age of Sigmar als 79-teiliger Kunststoff-Bausatz veröffentlicht. Artwork Datei:Alarielle.jpg|Klassisches SW-Artwork aus dem Armeebuch: Hochelfen Datei:Alarielleart1.jpg|farbiges Artwork (Quelle unbekannt) Datei:Alarielleart2.jpg|Warhammer Online (Computerspiel-Konzept-Artwork) Quellen Dieser Artikel - respektive der Teil, der sich auf Alarielle bis zum Ende der Warhammerwelt bezieht - basiert weitgehend auf dem aus dem sowie übersetzten Angaben aus dem im , und wurde hier erweitert. (Autoren siehe hier und hier.) Primärquellen zu Alarielle der Immerkönigin sind: *Warhammer Hochelfen Flyerbeilage der Mailorder zu einem Armeedeal (noch DM Preise), unbekanntes Jahr, unbekannte Edition. * (engl. , p.86-87) * * (engl. , p.58) * * S.19 * , the Forces of Order. * S. 42, 57, 66, 83, 172-173, 185, 194-195 *Games Workshop Homepage: Sylvaneth - Alarielle the Everqueen **Warscroll (Pdf, deutsch) Quellendetails: Weblinks * (die haben dort auch einen - umfangreichen - Artikel zu dieser Dame. * * Kategorie:Kommandanten Kategorie:Kommandanten (Hochelfen) Kategorie:Kommandanten (Sylvaneth) Kategorie:Zauberer Kategorie:Zauberer (Hochelfen) Kategorie:Zauberer (Sylvaneth)